


One Shot

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 2x16, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Another Doomworld fic about what could've happened. Sara doesn't know why she takes this chance, because she knows it won't pay off. But she shoots before she can stop herself, and just like that the team learns that the Legion had one more trick up their sleeves.





	1. Doomworld

“What the hell?!” Amaya demanded after Sara shot her and the blonde had every intention of telling her friend to run, to shoot, and to get away. But something, someone rather, caught her eye.

“DUCK!” Was the order that exploded out of her mouth and Amaya obeyed without question, then before her mind could talk some reason into her Sara pulled the trigger on Ray’s little memory gun one more time.

She hit her mark, and a rather stunned Leonard went stumbling back. She knows that he’s part of the Legion; that he isn’t the Snart she knew. She knows that he is fully aware that they’re living in an altered reality so what’s the harm in shooting him with this gun? It shouldn’t have any effect on him, at best it’ll knock him out and at worst piss him off. She just needs to see, to show that last little glimmer of hope inside of her that the man before her is not the one she kissed goodbye at the Oculus. That-

“HEY!” It’s his booming voice that shouts, and the next the blonde knows she’s collapsed to the ground while shots are being fired all around her.

She’s quick to scramble to her feet, shouting at Amaya to run as she joins in the fray and she sees the stream of icy blue that flies right past her face, but it’s only after she and Amaya have already bolted more than halfway through city hall that she notices someone is right behind them and not shooting.

They finally skid to a stop two blocks down and inside of an ally, and only then does Sara dare to look over her shoulder.

He’s standing there, hands braced against his knees while he catches his breath and he meets her eyes with a curious and yet angry glare.

“What… the hell… is going on assassin?” He demands but she can only stare at him in disbelief, even when Amaya pulls her gun and aims it at his head. He stares back at her; not even flinching at the gun pointed his way. His hard eyes grow softer the more that they scan over her, as if he can’t believe she’s standing in front of him and he’s trying to commit her to memory.

The feeling is mutual.

With her mind finally beginning to come out of it’s stunned haze Sara takes half a step forward, her hand raising slowly until it’s almost above the weapon that is threatening to shoot.

“Amaya, put the gun down.” She orders without glancing back, and while she can most definitely feel the other’s woman’s questioning eyes on the back of her head she can also hear the sound of crinkling leather as Amaya’s arms lower slowly.

“Sara?” She asks skeptically but it goes ignored by her captain, who is slowly approaching Leonard Snart in a manner that one might approach a wounded animal.

Looking at his face and all the conflicting emotions within it, he almost looks like a wounded animal.

“Leonard?” Sara asks when she’s less than a foot away from the crook, every part of her shaking as she draws ever closer to him. “Is it really you?” It can’t be, she knows it. It’s impossible. The Leonard Snart of the Legion of Doom had to have been taken from some point before January of 2016. This Leonard only knows her because he’s been part of the Legion. He’s toying with her. He followed her and Amaya only so he could kill them. It’s the only explanation.

“You know, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said I was wondering what the future might hold for me… or for you… and certainly not for me and you.” He answers and it’s takes nearly all of Sara’s control to bring down the strangled sob in her throat all the way to a mere gasp.

It is him.

There is no way, no possible way, that the Legion could’ve known about that conversation and instructed him to say this. Only she and the Leonard who had been a Legend know about it. So she approached him further, drawing ever closer until she could lay a hand along his cheek; and he let her.

He was real.

He was solid under her touch and she just couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck. She reveled in the feeling of his own arms equally tight around her, one of his hands nestled on the small of her back while the other was just a little higher.

He was here. It was impossible, but then again she’s come back from the dead more times than anyone. Still, it felt so unreal and so unbelievably good to be in his arms. She never wanted to let go. But eventually she had to, and when she did both she and Leonard were met with the eyes of one confused Amaya.

“Anyone want to tell me what’s going on?” Her question is more of a demand, and so Sara, begrudgingly, steps away from Leonard because the moment is over. Now it’s back to dealing with the hell they’ve found themselves trapped in.

“I’ll explain later, but we can trust him. Right now we need to get Jax,” Sara knew that would hardly suffice for an explanation, but it was the best she had for now.

“Who is where exactly?” Amaya demands, her arms crossing over her chest and at least she isn’t going to further question Leonard’s loyalties for the time being.

“The power plant,” It’s Leonard who supplies the information rather than Sara, who was going to answer with S.T.A.R. Labs. When both of the women fix him with questioning eyes, Len decides that he had better elaborate. “Thawne was sending him out there to check and make sure some of his more off the grid towers are still running, he’ll be there in about five minutes.”

“Except the power plant is all the way on the outskirts of the city,” Amaya pointed out, “The Legion will catch us before we get there.”

“Maybe not,” Sara argued, looking around the ally she determined where they were, and the quickest way across the city. “We don’t live very far from here, if we run we can make it to our bikes before the Legion catches up with us.”

Amaya nods at the plan, and so does Leonard, and so the three of them take off down the apocalyptic streets of the city.

* * *

 

The others are, understandably, shocked when Sara returns not only with Amaya and Jax, but with Snart as well.

“What is he doing here?” Nate is the first to demand an answer, and that doesn’t really surprise anyone. They all knew Leonard Snart as a Legend; all except for Nate, so of course he’s the first one to get over the shock of seeing a member of the Legion stroll into his mother’s basement.

“It’s ok, he’s one of us.” Sara knows she’s going to need more of an explanation than that. Leonard had already proved to Jax back at the power plant that he’s the man they knew, but if the speculative stares of the rest of the team were any indication they might be a little harder.

“Sara,” Ray spoke gently, as though he were talking to a child. “This isn’t our Snart,”

“Nice to see you too Raymond,” Snart cut off, his carefree drawl so perfectly in place that the sound of it was almost infuriating. “I hear you’ve almost gotten yourself killed a few more times ever since Mick took your place at the Oculus, might want to be more careful, or else your brother just might get away with stealing your suit.” He said and Ray crinkled his brow, clearly not yet convinced but not totally unconvinced either.

“No,” he declares, “Thawne is from the future, he would know about my brother.” He insists and Len nods.

“He would,” he agrees, “But would they know you got to the Oculus first?” He asks and when Ray still doesn’t look too convinced he continues, “Would they know about your two years in the 50’s? Would they care enough to learn about the hawks? Would they know that our first mission was in St. Roch in 1975?” He demands but Ray still doesn’t look convinced, because the fact of the matter is that the Legion could’ve discovered these things if they looked hard enough and in the right places.

But by now Mick was recovering from his own shock, and maybe it was just in the non-threatening way that Snart was holding himself, but he found himself honestly believing that this man before them just might be the same one that they lost.

“If you went on the Waverider,” he began his question, his words snapping Snart’s attention over to him. “Then what was the last thing that you said to me before you abandoned me in the woods?”

Leonard’s face fell upon hearing his partner’s question, the guilt of that night so long ago bubbling back up and washing over him to the point where he almost felt as though he were drowning.

“You said only one of us was walking out of there alive,” he begins and Mick’s eyes widen when he does, “I told you you were right and then I shot right past you.”

The Legion couldn’t know that, neither could anyone else. Mick knows based on how shocked everyone had been to discover him alive, that Snart didn’t tell anyone about those words. Even if he had afterwards, he there’s no way that the Legion could’ve found out.

“How?” The demand is the only thing he can bring himself to say, staring down his partner is the only thing he can bring himself to do, because he’s spent long enough learning the ins and outs of time travel and if there’s one thing that he understands it’s that everything isn’t always as it seems.

“Thawne,” Leonard answers in a drawl and addresses the entire group. “One second I’m staring down those bastard Time Masters, my hand holding a bomb, and the next thing I know I’ve got a speedster, a magician, and a one handed assassin looking at me the way Mick looks at beer. Darhk used whatever magic he had on him to wipe the past year from my memory.”

“Any you just suddenly remember?” Ray asks and no one could blame him for his skepticism, certainly not Leonard. Especially considering he himself isn’t quite sure of the answer to that question, so he looks to Sara.

“I shot him with your memory gun, it must have undone Darhk’s spell.” She says and now the surprised stares are on her.

“Why?” It’s the new guy, Nate Leonard is pretty sure his name is, “How did you know he was the Snart you knew? Or even that Ray’s gun would undo Darhk’s magic?”

Everyone’s eyes are still focused on Sara, Leonard’s included, and she looks back at him before addressing the group.

“Just a feeling,” she answers and it’s not what they’re looking for, but they know it’s really him, so it’s time to move on.

* * *

 

They try leaving Mick behind, but Leonard speaks out against it and while he expected the back up that he received from Palmer he’s a little surprised when Amaya also defends the arsonist. But the three of them are able to sway Sara’s decision easily, and maybe that’s because she knows it’s the way that they treated Mick before that led him to signing on with the Legion in the first place. So they move, the entire team minus Rip and Stein, and get ready to infiltrate S.T.A.R. Labs. The plan is simple; Jax goes in after Stein while Ray sneaks the rest of them in through a back entrance. From there hopefully Stein and Jax will be able to shut down the reactor while the rest of them steal the spear, but since when have any of their plans worked out?

So now they’re here. With Thawne holding the spear over an incinerator and about half a dozen guards pointing guns at their backs.

“This is the only reality any of you, will ever know.” Thawne insists, always a flare for the dramatic just like the rest of the Legion.

“We’ll never give up trying to stop you.” Ray says with a deadly serious face and god Leonard had almost forgotten how infuriatingly optimistic the incredible shrinking man can be.

Thawne laughs; because of course he finds that statement hilarious.

“If it weren’t for your futile efforts this wouldn’t be half so sweet!” He exclaims, and then he’s all ready to drop the spear into the pit of fire below him, but he doesn’t have the chance.

A knife comes flying from the opposite end of the room and embeds itself into Eobard’s shoulder, causing him to stumble back and drop the spear.

“Well, well, well.” Darhk says slowly as he and Malcolm approach, the latter of who is twirling a second knife idly in his returned hand. “What do we have here?” The magician continues. “Merlin and I, all in the spirit of teamwork Eobard, thought it might be best that we come inform you that the Legends managed to recover not only Sara and Amaya’s memories but Mr. Snart’s as well and what do we find?” He trails off, a disappointed frown on his face whilst Merlin simply looks like he isn’t surprised one bit.

“You trying to destroy the spear,” he finishes for his teammate, and yeah, he definitely isn’t surprised.

“Don’t you idiots get it?” The speedster cringes as he clutches his injured shoulder, “The spear is too powerful, we have what we wanted but if we keep it around it’ll destroy us! We have to cement our reality now before-”

He’s cut off not by Merlin this time, or by Darhk, but by a trail of blue fury because the guard with his gun pointed at Leonard got a little too distracted by the confrontation.

Now Eobard Thawne is frozen, the guards are confused, and it’s a mad dash for the spear.

The guards try to recover but thy do so too late and taking them down is a walk through the park for the Legends. Nate is the first one to grab ahold of the spear and when Darhk tries to take it from him he somehow wins that fight. But Thawne has defrosted by now and he runs up behind the historian, so it’s even more surprising when Nate manages to hit the speedster away as if he were a baseball. The spear changes hands at least four or five more times after that until it eventually finds it’s way to Mick, and slowly, person by person, the entire fight freezes.

“Good work Mr. Rory,” Darhk says with a grin and a clapping of his hands, “Now hand it over.”

“Mick no, you gave it to them once, you know what happened.” Ray says,

“That was Thawne,” Darhk insists, “This time will be different.”

“Don’t do this Mick,” Jax is almost begging, and Leonard can’t bring himself to say anything.

He’s the one who talked Mick into handing the spear over to the Legion; he’s the one who manipulated him into giving the bad guys the key to creating this whole mess. So maybe if Mick’s going to listen to anyone it might just be him, but at the same time if this whole time travel adventure has taught him anything it’s that he can’t control Mick. So much has changed; Mick no longer needs to be on a leash but rather just needs someone to keep an eye on him.

This is a decision he has to make for himself.

“Mick,” It’s Amaya who speaks up, and anyone else Leonard might have stopped, but something about the way she’s looking at Mick makes him trust her to know the same thing that he does. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks, I still believe in you.”

It’s a moment, a long frozen moment that in actuality is probably only about ten seconds long, before Mick finally does something.

“Good,” he rumbles before dropping the spear backwards so that it reaches Amaya, all while staring down what’s left of the Legion with spite in his eyes. “Because we’re counting on you to fix this mess.”

Amaya grins as she picks up the spear, and as she begins the chant it actually looks like everything is going to be solved.

They should’ve known better.

She gets through the second verse of the incantation before she chokes, a knife having flown into her abdomen. She looks down before dropping the spear, and collapsing.

The second he realizes what’s happened Mick rushes over to Amaya and kneels by her side. She looks up at him with fear screaming inside of her chocolate eyes as she gasps for breath.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. Stay with me.” He pleads with her as he presses his hands around the knife but doesn’t remove it, as Sara has often told them all that is the wrong thing to do in a situation like this. He has no idea what else is happening around them, but it seems to be all that Amaya wants to focus on.

“Amaya, Amaya look at me. Look at me.” He orders and she obeys, panic the only emotion visible on her face.

“The spear,” she just barely manages to choke out and so he looks up, just in time to see Thawne incinerate the damn thing.


	2. Aruba

The spear is destroyed.

Thawne sped off.

Amaya is breathing heavy and honestly Mick wasn’t sure if she was trying to keep herself from panicking over their failure or if she was just fighting to stay awake, but he really hoped it was the former.

“We need to go,” he hears Sara say and so with a nod that he wasn’t even sure the blonde saw he reached down for Amaya.

“Come here,” he coaxes her gently, bringing her into his arms while trying to disturb the knife lodged in her stomach as little as possible.

She tries to help him as best she can, bringing her arm up to loop around his neck and trying to pull herself against him. It’s then that another pair of hands appears at her other side, helping to steady her. Mick flicks his eyes up for a moment, only to find himself meeting Nate’s. The two men just stare at each other for a moment, and you could almost feel the tension between them shifting. Then it’s over and Nate helped guide their injured teammate into the arsonist’s arms. After that the slow motion is over, and everything seems to move at super-speed.

They race outside to the van that Ray apparently owns in this reality and they had used in order to get here. Unfortunately the van only has one row of seats up front, and with Amaya badly injured clamoring into the back isn’t as easy as it had been on their way here.

“Jeeze Haircut, do you ever clean back here?” Mick growls as he climbs into the back with Amaya, trying his best to keep her wound away from all the rusted metal and buckets of chemicals scattered all around the back of the van.

“Sorry, I don’t usually have passengers back there!” Ray defends as he slides into the drivers seat and begins frantically searching for his keys.

Amaya, meanwhile, has been trying to be as helpful as possible by keeping her hands pressed firmly down on her wound but it’s hardly done anything to keep the blood from spilling and by now darkness has begun to take over her senses. She can feel her hands growing limp, her eyes fluttering close, and try as she might to stop it she’s lost too much blood. But then she feels more hands, not Mick’s because those are still occupied with holding her, pressing something against her wound. She see’s Nathaniel’s concerned face hovering over her, and it’s not the last face she wants to see in her life, so as she closes her eyes and sleep overpowers her she prays that it won’t be.

 

* * *

 

They can’t return to Nate’s basement, because not only is the house far away enough that Amaya probably won’t make it but also his mom will most certainly draw the line. Sara, with all the times that she’s patched both herself and Amaya up while trapped here, knows that this is something far too serious for her to handle. So they bring their fallen teammate to the nearest hospital, and they’re told to go home and rest because it will be awhile before there is any news on Amaya.

But they can’t go home.

So they stay at the hospital. It’s a no brainer that they need to find some way to fix things, but they’re having trouble focusing on making a plan while one of their own is in surgery. So for now they’re sitting ducks. They stay in the waiting room, the only exception being Ray whose dragged Mick with him down to the cafeteria despite the arsonist’s protests that he isn’t hungry. Sara takes to walking the halls eventually, no longer able to sit still. She’s been here once in the past year, working for Darhk, and she pulled a life support wire on a target who got away. The whole thing seems like a nightmare now and she shivers just thinking about it.

“I never did thank you for returning my memories.” A familiar drawl says from behind her and just like that the nightmare is a little brighter. She turns and he’s there, alive and whole, watching her and waiting for her next move.

“Thank Ray,” she says and he gives her a crooked little grin as he approaches her.

“If I ever thank Raymond for anything he’ll never let me live it down.” He says and Sara chuckles.

They’re so close. He’s standing barely more than an inch from her and she can almost feel his breath on her face. _“Me and You,”_ rings in her head but the logical side of her knows that the situation is fragile enough already, and that her track record with relationships is disastrous at best. But the memories of all the nights she cried herself to sleep after the Oculus, of the women she’s slept with since his “death” and how it was no accident that she never got into bed with a man. She thinks about seeing the ruins of the Oculus and how she needed to pull Mick away, because in there she could barely hold herself together but as captain she couldn’t afford to break. She wants him. She wants the future that he suggested. Whatever it entails she wants it.

But first they need to save the world.

“You should talk to Mick,” she finds herself saying and she pretends not to see the disappointment in his eyes. “He’s missed you.”

“I will,” He promises, “Look, I don’t know how long it’s been for you-”

“Ten months,” she cuts him off; surprising even herself with how quickly she knew that. “A little over ten months.”

“Right,” He drawls, looking down for a moment before he meets her eyes again and damn she feels like she’s drowning in those blue orbs of his. “It’s been awhile for you, I get that. I don’t know what you’ve been up to in the past ten months, other than hunting the Legion, but aside from the time we’ve spent as their puppets it was only a few minutes for me. I still mean what I said about the future.” He says and she nods, she doesn’t want to brush off the possibility of a future involving him again, no matter how much the little voice inside her head tells her that she should.

“Good,” she tells him and the relief mixed with surprise on his face is enough to put her at ease, despite the situation. “Because no matter how pissed I am at you for dying, I still agree with you.” She says, bringing her arms up around his neck and pulling herself closer to him, enjoying it very much when his hands lightly brush against her hips. “I want to see what the future might hold for me and you, but first we need to save reality.”

His hands settle firmer on her hips.

“I’m normally a patient man assassin, but the last time we waited until after the mission was over one of us ended up dead, or believed dead anyway.”

“Then don’t die,” she says it simply, flirtatiously, but with a cold seriousness in her eyes that let him know she means business.

“Same to you,” he said with a smirk and then Sara’s leaning in for a kiss, or maybe he is, either way their lips are less than a few centimeters apart when all of a sudden Jax’s voice rings out from down the hall.

“Guys! We need-oh shit!”

And the moment is over.

They break apart, turning around to see a rather embarrassed looking Jax standing awkwardly at the end of the corridor like he wants to disappear but at the same time is rooted in his spot.

“Yes Jax?” Sara asks and Leonard is almost certain that he hears a hint of annoyance in her voice as she approaches the intruder.

“Um… the nurse came out looking for you. They won’t tell us anything.” He said and Sara nodded, she can’t remember either her or Amaya ever going to a hospital in this reality but considering that the two of them are both partners and roommates here it doesn’t really surprise Sara that it’s her name written down as her friend’s health proxy.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Sara coos cheerfully as she, Mick, and Nate enter Amaya’s hospital room.

“Hey,” Amaya greets them with a tired smile, trying to push herself into a sitting position and cringing at the discomfort the action causes.

“Easy honey,” Mick rumbles while Nate holds out a hand and opens his mouth to protest Amaya’s actions but Mick’s beaten him to it.

“I’m fine,” Amaya insists even though she clearly is not fine. “Where are the others?”

“Waiting room,” Sara answers, “The nurse warned us that you’re still out of it and not to bring too many people in here.”

“It’s fine,” Amaya assures with a wave of her hand and while Sara smiles she doesn’t move to go get any of the others. “So, what’s the plan?” She asks and Sara huffs.

“We don’t know yet,” she confesses, “But whatever it is we have to do it soon, I’ll let you know once we figure it out.”

Amaya nods, knowing that’s the most she is going to get for now.

“Get some rest,” Sara instructs with a nod of her own and a gentle squeeze to the other woman’s foot before she leaves.

That leaves Amaya, Nate, and Mick alone to stare awkwardly at each other.

“I’m gonna go…” Mick trails off with his words before he follows Sara’s path out of the room and leaves Nate as the only visitor.

He and Amaya stare at each other for a minute, then he pulls up a chair and they stare at each other a minute longer.

“I’m glad Mick was there,” Nate finally says, “When I saw that knife hit you… I just froze.” He said and Amaya smiled, reaching out and grabbing one of his hands.

“I thought I was going to die,” she says and he nods.

“I know; I did too. Well I thought you were going to die, not that I was going to die. Although there were definitely a few times where-”

“Nathaniel,” She cuts him off with an amused smile, and he instantly shuts his mouth. “I thought I was going to die, and it made me realize that as much as I like you… you weren’t the one I was regretting not moving forward with.”

The look on Nate’s face, though he couldn’t know it, was very similar to the one Snart had worn not too long ago when Sara suggested that he talk to Mick. He didn’t need to ask, though, whom it was that she was thinking about on her deathbed. He’s not blind; he knows there was a reason Mick of all people had been by her side the instant that she fell.

“Ok,” He says, reclaiming his hand and Amaya looks at him with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s ok,” he assures her as he stands up and grips her should with a smile before leaving the room, off to help the others figure out a plan.

* * *

 

They figure out a plan, one that one wrong move could destroy time itself, but a plan nonetheless. As if by the grace of God Rip manages to find them and after that it’s as simple as breaking Amaya out of the hospital, sneaking into S.T.A.R. Labs for Ray’s suite, and time jumping back to 1916.

The plan after that very quickly became for Sara, Rip, and Ray to obtain the blood of Christ before it can be destroyed and leave it for their past selves to find.

“I got a question,” Jax speaks up, “What happens to us when our former selves destroy the spear?”

Suddenly the air in the room seems to grow heavy.

That question was something that had been at the back of all of their minds since they made this plan, but hearing it vocalized made it all the more real.

“We cease to exist,” Rip finally mumbled the answer.

“Because we never would have existed had the Legion never gotten the spear.” Nate explains.

“You’re saying we’re the aberrations?” Ray asks it, but it isn’t a question. They are the aberrations, and they all know what happens to aberrations.

“In order to save the world, we have to erase ourselves.” Sara says and it’s a group agreement, even if she’s the only one speaking. Mick notices the way that Leonard’s eyes flick down for just a second, knows that his partner’s heart has just sunk inside of his chest, and he knows why.

But Blondie, the Englishman, and Haircut are already out the door, and his feet are taking him off the bridge and down to the med bay to check on Amaya.

 

* * *

 

When Sara and Rip return without Ray everyone is in shock, but they come up with a plan to steal the spear from their past selves, and when that inevitably goes to hell they find themselves standing around the bridge of the past Waverider.

At least until past Sara storms off.

“Perhaps you should go with her,” Rip, present Rip, suggests. “Two heads are better than one,” Past Rip agrees and Sara follows the advice, if only because being in a room with this many doppelgangers is starting to give her a headache.

“In the future you’re from, the Legion gets the spear?” Her past self asks and the current Sara can’t help but frown.

“Yes,” she answers and so past Sara sighs.

“So this is my fault?” She asks and current Sara can’t help but smile.

“It was more of a team effort,”

“Can I ask you a question?” Past Sara asks, unamused by her future counterpart’s denial of this being her fault.

Current Sara nods.

“Do you wish you would’ve used it?”

“No,” Current Sara answers quickly, surely.

“But you could’ve stopped all of this,” her past self points out, “You could’ve erased the Legion of Doom from existence, you could’ve kept your team alive-”

“You know why I, we, can’t use it.” Current Sara interrupts and her past self knows that she’s right. “Besides, I’m not sure I would want to wipe the Legion of Doom from existence. They’ve done one good thing.” She continues and her past self looks at her as though she’s insane. “They didn’t take their Snart from the past, they took him from the explosion. Darhk put a spell on him to block his memories, but he’s your Snart.”

The past Sara stares blankly at her, slack jawed and wide eyed as she processes the information.

“What?” She finally managed to get out once words finally returned to her mouth.

“In the altered reality the Legion didn’t kill us, they wiped our minds and kept us as their pets. Ray used some subconscious thoughts to build a gun that restored our memories, and on a whim I fired it at Snart. Thought it might just knock him out but turns out he was just as mind wiped as the rest of us.” She explains but her past self still needs a minute to process the information.

“Ok,”” she finally says, “So where is this gun now?” She asks and now it’s the future Sara who looks uncomfortable.

“It was destroyed,” she confesses, “And without my Ray or Stein-”

“Saving Leonard might not be possible.” The past Sara finishes, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Future Sara murmurs lowly, the reality of what success in this plan could mean for Leonard sinking in for her.

“First we fix this mess,” Past Sara decides, “Then we fix Leonard.”


	3. Epilogue

They did.

They saved reality.

Their future selves, aside from Sara surprisingly, all died and then the bodies faded into nothingness. Thawne also died courtesy of the Black Flash and so that left the only remaining team of Legends crowded around the Waverider’s control table, one of the monitor screens on the wall in the background displaying a live feed of the brig. They had already dropped Merlyn off back home in his little apartment, and since the Legion never got the spear he still only has one hand, so they may have gotten some minor, if not childish, vengeance by leaving his prosthetic on the other side of the city. Now they were left with Darhk and the apparently not dead Leonard Snart, and were trying to figure out what to do with them.

“Whatever Darhk did he is not going to tell us how to reverse it.” Jax points out.

“And according to alternate Nate, alternate me barely knew how he built that gun. Without anything to go on, it could take me forever to build another one. Plus, the gamble that it’ll work could be 50% work, 50% kill him.” Ray unhelpfully adds.

“Perhaps if we were to enter Mr. Snart’s mind, much like the way we recovered Mr. Hunter’s memories?” Stein suggests but it has Rip shaking his head.

“Unfortunately my memories were altered using future technology, Mr. Snart’s have been altered via the use of magic.”

“Ok, but we know they’re not gone.” Sara nearly snaps, she’s trying to keep her cool in this situation but to be so close to having Leonard back and yet so far has her on edge.

Not to mention that she got a glimpse of what it could be like to have him back.

He showed up, once her alternate self (because alternate is apparently the term that was settled on, not wanting to say future because they were trying to prevent that future from existing) spilled the beans about his identity she called him to come serve as backup. Sara hadn’t missed how close he had stood to her counterpart, and while he avoided her for the most part she was sure it was purely out of the weirdness of the situation. Sure she and Leonard had been close, and there wasn’t really any difference between their behavior and that between him and her counterpart. But there was something about them, something she couldn’t put her finger on, but something between them was different.

“No,” It’s the act of Rip agreeing with her statement that brings her out of her thoughts. “If our alternate selves were able to restore his memories than they are still in tact, and can be accessed without the use of magic.” That’s at least some good news, considering none of them are exactly magicians.

“What about the light gun we used to take Merlyn’s memories?” Amaya asks and the others all look at her, so she looks at Mick. “Like your heat gun,” she suggests, as if that’ll make her idea clear. “It shoots out fire, but reverse a few wires and it blows itself up.”

“How does blowing up our amnesia blaster help Snart?” Jax questions, and he tries not to question how Amaya knows the ins and outs of Rory’s precious flamethrower.

“It doesn’t,” Ray agrees but the smile on his face suggests that he knows exactly what Amaya is thinking. “But we wouldn’t be blowing it up. Mick’s gun, in simple terms, was built to destroy whatever it hits. Reverse the polarity on any weapon like that and it does the opposite of its intended purpose. The heat gun instead of destroying other things, it destroys itself. A memory erasing gun-”

“Would unlock forgotten memories! Brilliant!” Stein applauds and Sara can’t help but smirk, maybe they do have a chance at saving Snart.

 

* * *

 

“My turn?” Snart asks with a smirk. He and the remaining two members of the Legion of Doom had been imprisoned on the brig of the Waverider and one by one the Legends came for first Merlyn and next Darhk. What they had done with the two he has no idea, but he has a feeling they aren’t dead. The Legends are heroes after all, aside from maybe Mick, and heroes generally don’t kill.

The blonde captain meets his smug gaze with a hard one of her own that actually sends a chill down his spine. He does have to give her credit, not many people can strike actual fear into him the way that she does. A female captain is no small feat either, and despite the bits and pieces he’s heard about her past from Merlyn, Darhk, and to a lesser extent Thawne, he still wonders what caused the storm that’s raging behind those blue eyes of her.

She opens the cell and takes a step inside, just like they had done when collecting Merlyn and Darhk.

“Something like that,” she answers and then she pulls a gun he hadn’t even realized was on her and sticks it in his face, a bright light practically jumping from it before he can ask anything.

Suddenly Leonard is blinking, his vision blurry and he’s trying to steady it.

_“Shouldn’t I be dead?”_ He thinks to himself, he remembers a white light but this certainly doesn’t feel like death.

The room is spinning around him, but it isn’t the Oculus chamber. It’s much smaller, much less chaotic, and there’s a hazy figure in front of him.

“Sar-?” He starts to ask as the figure begins to come into focus but he can’t even get her name out before the memories all crash over him.

A speedster pulling him from the Oculus. Three men staring down at him with malicious grins and their bickering quickly tells him that they all have huge egos. Then he remembers their twisted version of his time as a Legend, their plan, him punching Mick, the church, Doomworld.

He remembers all of it.

“Leonard?” Sara asks and brings him back to the real world, a place that he isn’t quite sure he deserves to be after helping those bastards.

“Sara,” he whispers and it comes out more broken than he’d thought it would, but the look on her face matches it. “I’m so sorry.”

He barely has time to get the last word out before she’s in his arms, clinging tightly to his shoulders as like a lifeline. He squeezes her just as tightly, both hands on her back until he brings one up and tangles it deep in her golden hair. A few of her tears slip out and so do a few of his, and he’s pretty sure that when she opens her mouth to let out a sob she actually manages to bite the fabric of his shirt and scrape the skin underneath for just a second. Finally they pull just an inch away from each other. It’s just enough to look at each other whilst remaining in each other’s arms. Len does, however, remove the hand that he has in her hair and instead uses the thumb of it to wipe away some of the tears on Sara’s face. She, in turn, takes one of her hands and does the same for him.

Here they are.

The crook and the assassin.

Standing in the middle of a jail cell and refusing to let go of each other.

“So, any thoughts about what the future might hold for me and you?” He asks and not only does she gift him with a genuine smile, but she actually laughs at the question.

“Every single day,” she admits and at first he isn’t quite sure what she means but he doesn’t have time to think about it because she’s leaning towards him. He eagerly meets her halfway, and they’re both sure that the rest of the crew is still watching over the monitors as their lips meet but they don’t really care.

They’ve waited too damn long for this.

* * *

 

“Gonna miss having you around,” Mick’s gravelly voice prompts Amaya to turn away from her suitcase, and her debate on what to do with those ruby slippers Nate got her for Christmas.

“Yeah?” She asks and he hums in response. He’s standing in her doorway, his hands in his pockets, and she smiles as she approaches him.

“Then tell me to stay,” she suggests and the shocked look on his face is so pure that it’s actually amusing and she can’t help but giggle.

“What about your daughter?” He asks, “Your granddaughter?” He has that skeptical look in his eyes as he questions her, but there’s just a tiny glimmer of something akin to hope in it.

“I know that you’re from the future, but for me neither of them exists yet. Besides, Gideon had almost no information on my daughter, the only thing being that it’s supposedly her who will give my granddaughter the totem. Meaning that we don’t know why she exists, so any little thing that I do could lead to her existing just as easily as it could to her not.” She says but Mick doesn’t look convinced just yet, or rather he looks convinced but he isn’t sure he should allow himself to be.

“What do you mean?” He asks just to be safe before he truly starts hoping for the best, even though he already is.

“I mean that whatever my destiny is, I believe it’ll find me. No matter when I am.” She says and a mischievous look of glee crosses Mick’s face, and she smiles at it.

“You and Pretty still a thing?” He asks and her grin grows just a little.

“My alternate self may have given me some advice,” she teases, “Apparently I’m one of those people who waits until their death bed to figure out what I want.”

“Oh yeah?” Mick asks with a smirk, “She say what she wanted?”

Amaya hums and nods, but says no actual words and she can’t restrain herself any longer. Her hands grab onto the lapels of Mick’s jacket and she pulls him towards her, capturing his mouth with her own.

Mick gives into the kiss immediately, his mouth opening and his tongue exploring every inch of Amaya’s mouth while she returns the gesture. His hands grip roughly at her hips and her hands wander up to his head and neck, pulling him as close to her as she can get him. She arches her back when her front becomes flush against his, trying to get him even closer. He leans over her, and one of the hands that’s on her hips starts to wander until it’s gripping her ass. She lets it stay there at first, but it isn’t long before she’s leaped off the ground and wrapped her legs around Mick’s waist, his hands knowing to hold her up as if they do this every day. They break for air, but only for a split second, just long enough to breathe a tiny bit before they return to devouring each other. Amaya bits harshly at his lower lip while he walks them towards her bed. He steps around every little piece of clutter on the floor as if it’s habit, like they do this all the time.

He’s hoping they might start.

He climbs onto the bed and dumps her almost harshly onto the mattress, but she doesn’t mind.

“Gideon shut the door,” he orders quickly and whether or not Gideon verbally responds neither of them is exactly sure.

All they care about is that they’ve made it here.

The crew’s two resident animals.

Choosing to live outside of their cages.

They all know that this time of calm bliss can’t last forever, that history still needs protecting and after the stunt their alternate selves pulled returning to 1916 it probably needs a hell of a lot of fixing in some places as well. But for now they’re going to put all that out of their minds for a few precious minutes.

The crook and the assassin.

The fox and the fire.

None of it was ever supposed to happen, but there are some things that are just meant to be.


End file.
